guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Abdul Ghafour (Guantanamo detainee 954)
There are multiple individuals named Abdul Ghaffar. '''Abdul Ghafour' is a citizen of Afghanistan who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. Abdul Ghafour's Guantanamo ISN was 954. American intelligence analysts estimate that Abdul Ghafour was born in 1962, in Pattia Province , Afghanistan. Combatant Status Review Ghafour was among the 60% of prisoners who participated in the tribunal hearings.OARDEC, Index to Transcripts of Detainee Testimony and Documents Submitted by Detainees at Combatant Status Review Tribunals Held at Guantanamo Between July 2004 and March 2005, September 4, 2007 A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for the tribunal of each detainee. The memo for his hearing lists the following allegations: Summary of Evidence memo (.pdf) prepared for Abdul Ghafour's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - October 4, 2004 page 198 detainees ARB|Set_3_0205-0319_Revised.pdf}} Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Abdul Ghafour's''Combatant Status Review Tribunal'' - pages 91–99 Response to the allegations *In response to the allegation that he was a member of the Taliban, Abdul Ghafour had dictated a statement to his Personal Representative, where he said: *:"I came fiom Pakistan to Afghanistan to run a private school ten years before my capture and ran that school for ten years." *In response to the allegation that he was the former district officer of the Taliban Abdul Ghafour explained that he was never the Taliban's district officer. That he had never been the district officer. Rather, he explained, that when the Rabbini government that preceded the Taliban was collapsing, Rabbini's District Officer fled. The long-standing tradition in his area was that the local elders resolved disputes. In the absence of the District Officer, the elders stepped in, and resolved disputes. As the most senior elder he had taken a lead role, until the Taliban arrived and appointed their own, new District Manager. He had never been the District Manager, and had never been part of the Taliban. *Abdul Ghafour disputed the allegation that he ordered the emplacement of weapons caches. He couldn't imagine how the allegation arose. He stated he didn't own any weapons. *Abdul Ghafour denied any knowledge of, or responsibility for, the attack on Gardez of July 20, 2002. He disputed ever leading any troops. He pointed out that the Police Chief of Gardez was also in captivity in Guantanamo, and he requested he be asked to appear, and testify whether he had ever been charged with any crimes in Gardez. *Abdul Ghafour acknowledged firing when he was woken in the middle of the night, and heard disturbing noises outside. He testified there were a lot of thieves in Afghanistan, and he thought his household compound was being robbed. So he fired his weapon into the air, so the thieves would know he was armed. Ghafour chose to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing.Summarized transcript (.pdf), from Abdul Ghafour's ''Administrative Review Board hearing - page 9 The following factors favor continued detention district in Paktia after the Taliban defeat. :b. Detainee Actions and Statements :#The detainee was the commander of a group of 50 former Taliban in Neka, Paktika Province, Afghanistan. The group was part of Saifullah Rahman Mansour’s troops. :#In late July 2002, Mansour’s group attacked locations in Gardez and Zormat including the United States’ compound in Gardez. :#On 07 Feb 03, when United States and Afghan Military Forces attempted to search the Detainee’s home, the Detainee went to the roof and fired shots from his AK-47. United States and Afghan Military Forces returned fire. :#The detainee’s neighbor fired upon the forces and United States and Afghan Military Forces returned fire to both locations. :#After a firefight, United States forces negotiated with the detainee to surrender. :c. Other Relevant Data: The detainee denied having any position as a district officer in Zormat, though he was a leader at a time when the area was technically not a district. }} The following primary factors favor release or transfer Press reports On July 12, 2006 the magazine Mother Jones provided excerpts from the transcripts of a selection of the Guantanamo detainees. "Why Am I in Cuba?", Mother Jones (magazine), July 12, 2006 Ghafour was one of the detainees profiled. According to the article his transcript contained the following comment: :"I have a mother, my wife, kids, sister, and myself in my house. If I fired at Americans it meant suicide for my family. That means destroying and killing your own family…. I was not that crazy and not that stupid to shoot at Americans from my own roof. That’d mean I killed my own kids and family…. If I had known they were people from the government or they were Americans, this would have never happened. I was still thinking they were thieves and they came to rob us…. I don’t get it. Why am I in Cuba?" Repatriation On November 25, 2008 the Department of Defense published a list of when Guantanamo captives were repatriated. According to that list he was repatriated on December 12, 2007. The Center for Constitutional Rights reports that all of the Afghans repatriated to Afghanistan from April 2007 were sent to Afghan custody in the American built and supervised wing of the Pul-e-Charkhi prison near Kabul. mirror See also *Abdullah Ghofoor References External links * The Stories of the Afghans Just Released from Guantánamo: Intelligence Failures, Battlefield Myths and Unaccountable Prisons in Afghanistan (Part Two) Andy Worthington Category:Living people Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Afghan extrajudicial prisoners of the United States